Halloween for Beginners
by Winged PC of Ra
Summary: As the night of frights comes closer to the two evilest villains in all of Yu-Gi-Oh, what shall occur? A random oneshot inspired by YGOTAS, otherwise known as 'Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series', which may or may not turn into a bunch of oneshots due to boredom.


Halloween for Beginners.

~Marik~

For Marik, it all started on Christmas Day, when Bakura gave Marik a video camera as a gift.

"What in the name of Ra will I do with a video camera?" He remembered asking Bakura, who merely shrugged his shoulders instead of replying properly.

10 months later, after putting the camera aside, loosing track of it, claiming Bakura had stolen it and sold it to a teenage male in India, and eventually re-discovering it hidden beneath a pile of forgotten outfits inside his closet, Marik decided to put it to good use.

After watching an episode of the Disney T.V show called 'Good luck Charlie", a show in which he was forced to view in secret out of fear Bakura would mock him if he caught him watching it, Marik suddenly had the urge to use the camera as his own video diary, starting tonight, on Halloween.

"How much I love Halloween! You get to stay up late, get candy for free, and dress up in sexy outfits, regardless of the fact that I dress up in revealing outfits all the time…But lately, Bakura's been in a bad mood. I think it's because he's envious of my costume for this year..." He admitted while caressing his Egyptian cheeks with a blush-brush to make his violet eyes pop.

Bakura seemed to have heard his statement (given that the blonde's voice is similar to a Parrot, what with its obnoxious squawking), for he shouted an "I AM NOT!"

"Liar, liar, my pants are on fire..." Marik replied loud enough for the albino to hear, putting the blush-brush down and beginning to apply his nightly mascara on his right eye lashes.

"What?"

"It's just an expression, Fluffy... Hey Bakura, why don't you dress up as a kitten? You wouldn't have to do much!" Marik wondered out loud, applying mascara to his left eye lashes.

"I'm not a kitty!" Bakura replied angrily, only to be surprised when he heard their doorbell ring, even though it was still too early to be getting Trick-or-Treaters. In response to the doorbell, Marik asked Bakura if he could answer the door, considering he WAS the only one of the two who wasn't putting on lipstick.

~Bakura~

"I'm not going to ask" He groaned, rolling his brownish-red eyes in annoyance, wondering why he paired up with Marik to begin with.

"_Marik's damn lucky he's pretty…" _ Bakura thought, answering the door with a bloody (real) chainsaw in one hand so he could scare the living crap out of the children, to see…

The Slenderman, who was holding a Halloween bag/pillowcase, with an eager look on his face... well... if he had a face. Let's just say that if the Slenderman actually had a face, then it would be eager.

"Give me candy or I'll egg your house!" the tall figure exclaimed, shaking his pillowcase that he probably mugged off a few unfortunate children (and probably ate them, afterwards) to indicate that he was in need of sugar-infested sweets.

"I believe the traditional catchphrase used on Halloween is 'Trick-or-Treat'." The albino corrected, holding out the candy bucket that he was hoping to have for himself, for the Slenderman to reach. The monster looked(?) at the bucket with curiosity, taking nothing.

"You don't have children as candy?" He questioned in a sad tone, pulling his pillowcase to his tuxedoed chest, as Marik, who heard the question all the way from his room, said "Well duh, we're not kidnappers, and if we were, we wouldn't give them away to strange tall men without faces!"

"Yes, Marik's not that evil..." Bakura chucked in a mixture of amusement and pity.

"Do you know where I can get children?" The Slenderman asked.

"Have you checked the Black Market? Orphanage? Hospital? Your local Chuck-E-Cheese?" Bakura replied with heavy sarcasm in his tone, while the Slenderman shook his faceless head at the options.

"What are you dressed as?" The Slenderman asked the white-haired male.

"Just a serial killer, nothing more…" He admitted, motioning to his bloody chainsaw which he was aching to use on someone this evening.

"Oh, cool! Where did you get the realistic-looking fake blood?" Marik inquired curiously, poking his blonde head out from behind the wall leading to the foyer.

"It's not fake." Bakura said simply, his effeminate accomplice's next question seen in his expression.

"You'd be surprised what you'd find in my room." The albino continued.

"I'm a sexy male model!" Marik announced proudly, ignoring the previous statement and stepping into the entry hall to show off his costume.

Bakura failed to mention the fact that his costume looked the same as what he normally wore, only now the Egyptian could be confused for a prostitute.

Well…a more provocative prostitute, since he was often confused for one to begin with.

A groan escaped his lips, grabbing his Jason mask and heading outside with the strangely-dressed male, knowing that this evening would be a long one and that he would require some heavy pain medications to escape the migraines soon to come.

~Marik~

"Well that was a complete bloody waste of time!" Bakura exclaimed, ripping open the door, stomping to his room, and slamming the door with a loud 'THUD' like an immature child would do during a temper-tantrum.

"And he said _I_ was immature..." Marik mumbled, pulling his video-camera up so he could record his thoughts.

"Dear video diary, Today was halloween. I had a very fun time actually. You see, if I had been with anyone else it would have been extremely pretentious. However, I spent my holiday with Bakura... and Bakura's fangirls," He paused, putting his thoughts (little they may be) together.

"I don't understand why Bakura's in another mood. I mean, SURE his fangirls stalked him the entire night, stole his candy, ripped his clothes, one even managing to get her hands on his chainsaw, but that's not a big reason to be upset! Perhaps he _was_ jealous of my costume…" He left off, sighing with slight confusion.

"Still, there's always next year! I'll be going as The Joker. Love, Marik." He finished, setting down his camera, before picking it up again since he noticed that nobody was around…

"Good luck, Charlie." He whispered, nearly jumping when he heard Bakura yell that just because he was in his room, didn't mean Marik could make 'Good Luck, Charlie' references behind his back.

There was always next year.

(Author's Note: This was a random oneshot I created a few years ago. I came across it recently, and decided to put it up. Comments and hearts would be appreciated, and who knows? Perhaps I might continue with some other oneshots, later...?)


End file.
